This invention relates generally to a T-top for use on boats and, more particularly, to a T-top apparatus having a built-in seat for mounting directly to the deck of a boat.
T-tops are a specialized roof apparatus added to boats not otherwise having a roof over the center console helm seat, such as medium-sized fishing boats, for example. Conventional T-top construction includes a rigid framework that supports a roof, made from canvas or other composite material, over the top of the center console helm seat, with the framework being attached to either the boat deck, the center console helm, or a combination of both. This makes the conventional T-top devices special and custom to each particular application due to the varied sizes and shapes of the center consoles. Conventional T-top devices do not include a built-in seat or seat backrest, as such devices are typically supplemental to the boat seat helm and center helm console. When the boat encounters overhead clearance problems, such as could be encountered on the sea or on transport over the highway, the T-top, as the highest structure of the boat, will be the limiting factor in passing under low overhead obstacles.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a T-top apparatus that solves the aforementioned problems and provides a improved T-top apparatus that will have a seat and seat built into the framework. It would be desirable for a T-top apparatus to be adaptable to many models by incorporating a universal deck or floor mounting so that mounting the T-top apparatus would not be affected by the size or shape of the center console helm. It would also be desirable to provide a T-top apparatus that incorporated a seat and back rest, as well as an optional foot rest. Other optional enhancements to solve problems associated with conventional T-top devices would include a breakaway or a fold-down mechanism to facilitate reduced height clearance requirements at sea or on roadways to clear overhead obstacles. It would also be desirable to provide a T-top design that would lend itself to the retail aftermarket as a boat owner could add such a feature to his boat without requiring any custom design or special fabrication.
It is an object of this invention to provide a T-top apparatus with a built-in boat helm seat which can be quickly and easily moved attached to the deck of the boat independently of the center console helm.
It is another object of this invention to provide a T-top apparatus in which the framework is formed in two section that are pivotally connected to one another to permit a lowering of the roof to permit passage beneath low-hanging fixed structures.
It is a feature of this invention that the T-top apparatus has a boat helm seat and seat backrest built-in to the framework of the apparatus, and is capable of accommodating an optional footrest or other related devices.
It is an advantage of this invention that the T-top apparatus with built-in seat and seat back can be attached directly to the boat deck.
It is another advantage of this invention that the T-top apparatus with built-in seat and seat backrest can be mounted on the boat without requiring custom modification of the T-top apparatus to accommodate the varied sizes and shapes of center console helms.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a T-top apparatus that can be lowered to reduce the overall height of the boat when passing beneath low hanging fixed structures.
It is still another feature of this invention that the T-top apparatus can be formed in two sections with the upper section being pivotally mounted to the lower section to permit movement of the upper section relative to the lower section.
It is yet another feature of this invention that the upper section of the T-top apparatus can be pivotally lowered to reduce the overall height of the boat to facilitate passage thereof beneath low hanging fixed structures.
It is still another advantage of this invention that the T-top apparatus can be lowered quickly and easily to reduce the overall height of the boat.
It is yet another advantage of this invention that the T-top apparatus can be returned to the full operating height with little effort to return the T-top apparatus to an operating position.
It is a further feature of this invention to provide a latching mechanism that will resist wind forces on the T-top apparatus urging the upper section to pivot into the lowered configuration while the T-top apparatus is in an operating configuration.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a T-top apparatus containing a built-in seat and which is pivotally movable to reduce the overall height of the boat, which is durable in construction, inexpensive of manufacture, carefree of maintenance, facile in assemblage, and simple and effective in use.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a T-top apparatus for a boat in which the rigid framework of the T-top apparatus supports a built-in boat helm seat, seat backrest and other optional attachments. The rigid framework can be secured by bolts to the boat deck only, providing a convenient and effective manner in which to mount the T-top apparatus without requiring additional mounting hardware to fix the T-top structure to either the seat or center console helm. In an optional configuration, the T-top apparatus is formed in two sections with an upper section bearing the canvas roof and the lower section having the boat helm seat mounted therein. The upper section could be pivotally mounted to the lower section to permit the upper section to be pivotally lowered into a lowered configuration in which the overall height of the T-top apparatus is substantially at the same height of the boat helm seat. The upper section could be easily returned to the operating position simply by pivoting the upper section back on top of the lower section. A fastening or locking mechanism would fix the upper and lower sections to resist wind forces and other forces urging the upper section toward the lowered position.